


Luna's Morning Treat

by Cheerful_Clatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Gaze, Irish Dialect, Luna POV, Married Life, Not Epilogue Compliant, Voyeurism, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_Clatter/pseuds/Cheerful_Clatter
Summary: One of the perks of being married: sneaking a peek at your husband. Luna gets a nice eyeful; just a short sweet little domestic fic. (One of two fics where I made Luna's Irish accent a bit stronger than it needed to be; read with caution.)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Luna's Morning Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my standard disclaimer that all legal rights to Harry Potter books and characters of course belong to J. K. Rowling and my story idea is my own intellectual property.
> 
> Not a very long fic, but I'm pleased to be keeping my output up during the lockdown and giving my fans some new material. This idea has been around my sketchbook for a while now, although it was only recently that I figured out how to make it work in a way where Luna was neither deceitful nor invasive in sneaking a peek. The idea that she likes watching Harry in the shower isn't new for me; I mentioned it before in one of the vignettes in "I Think I Could Turn & Live With Animals".
> 
> Even better, this fic not only gave me another chance to write Luna's Irish accent (now making a return appearance from "Irish Coffee"), but to do something I've never done before: write a fic entirely from Luna's POV, rather than moving back and forth between her POV and other characters. She's an elusive one, so it's taken a while of writing her to stay inside her head and feel comfortable that I have things right.
> 
> Hope you like this; please stay safe and healthy.

Luna awoke to several sensations at once: the fact that she was sprawled across her bright blue sheets, the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window, and another distinct sound of water somewhere nearby. She blinked a couple times to adjust to being awake, then languidly reached out her arm in the hope she'd feel her husband - but then gradually became aware that Harry wasn't there. _He musta woke up before me,_ she thought, _but even if he did, he usually stays around long enough ta say good mornin'..._

She gradually sat up in bed, smoothing out her wrinkled polka-dot pajamas and adjusting her long blonde hair as she tried to piece the situation together. No husband in bed... her by herself... where was that water coming from? It sounded like a faucet running, only a bit more powerful...

 _Ah, o' course,_ Luna thought. _He decided ta pop inta the shower for a little mornin' scrub-down... an' if_ that's _the case... he must be stark naked right abou' now..._

This was a rather pleasant notion, and Luna suddenly felt a strong desire to see her husband, all of him, standing under the water while he was still in there. Leaving the bed unmade, she lightly slipped out of the bedroom and took some steps down the hall to the bathroom door. With just the two of them living together, Harry would often leave this door unlocked while he showered, and Luna hoped this was the case today. A very soft motion with her hand on the door handle met no resistance, and with her heart fluttering, Luna delicately pried the door open and slid into the room, just as delicately closing the door behind her.

 _So far, so good,_ she thought, _he didn't seem ta notice I'm in here now..._ and as Luna leaned back against the wall, she could see a number of things: Harry's clothes and glasses stacked atop the hamper, a towel hanging up on a rack - and his silhouette through the shower curtain. Thankfully, being a witch meant that Luna didn't have to settle for a mere silhouette. _Revelio_ _,_ she whispered as she moved her hand in a circular motion... and then smiled as the curtain became see-through, granting her a very familiar sight.

The first thing she paid attention to was his head and face: by this point, he had already shampooed his long thick black hair and was now using conditioner, running his hands through it while his eyes were closed and he had a serene expression on his lips. _Ah, Harry, ya lovely boy,_ Luna thought, _ya look so happy an' relaxed right now._ Although Luna never fixated on the fact that Harry was famous, she was nonetheless aware of it, and of how privileged she was to be the one person able to witness such a private moment. She knew how much Harry had gone through in order to find peace - the various scars on his body as she glanced further down were proof of that - and it touched her heart to know she'd provided the place that gave him that peace.

Luna continued watching as Harry rinsed his hair and moved on to soaping himself up. His torso was slender, his arms and legs muscular but also smooth, and aside from the light trail leading down from his navel to his thick black patch, Harry didn't have much body hair. His arse, she supposed, was nice and firm, although she never had quite understood why buttocks should be considered attractive. Still, _any_ part of Harry was a part that was very nice - including, although she had saved focusing on it for the very last, his genitals.

She knew well from their most physically intimate moments that Harry's erect penis was a formidable sight - and yet there was some appeal to it being soft as well, a certain lovable quality in the way it now swayed lightly along with his sac, while water flowed smoothly down off of both parts. Once again, the best description she could offer was that Harry simply seemed _relaxed_ right now, and she loved everything about it.

 _Ye're a work o' art, Harry,_ Luna mused, pondering that perhaps this would be worth sketching in one of her notebooks later. _A paintin' might be nice, but I suppose Harry standin' in the shower could work as a sculpture even better. Don't see why he couldn't be one... Whatsisname that Muggle artist... Michelangelo... he did that statue o' that David bloke, an' he's got_ his _cock out, an' people come in from all over the world ta see him! But Harry's not too fond o' an audience, so I don't suppose he'd fancy a sculpture... still no reason I can't make my own private drawin' for my own keepin', though._

While Luna had been thinking this over, Harry had rinsed himself off for the last time and turned the water off. Luna quickly regained her composure and moved her hand in the reverse direction from before to undo the _Revelio_ charm. Harry's arm reached out from behind the curtain to grab his towel, and about a minute later, he emerged drying himself off. "Hello, Luna," he said gently once he'd gazed in her direction: even without his glasses on yet, he could recognize her figure and blonde mane from across the room. "I wondered if you would come looking for me."

"Sometimes I just want ta take a look at ya," Luna purred as Harry wiped his glasses off with the towel and then put them on. "I'm willin' ta be faulted for that if anyone wants ta... but I don't see why they would." She continued to watch as Harry got dressed. "It's just nice ta be the only one who gets ta see ya like this."

"Well, aside from a Healer sometimes," the now-dressed Harry responded as he began brushing his hair, "and that one time in sixth year when Katie Bell noticed me getting out of a stall in the Quidditch showers. That's the downside of having a small co-ed team."

"Harry! Ye've never told me abou' that!" Although not angry at all, and in fact rather sympathetic to hear about this embarrassing moment, Luna remained startled to learn that there was something in Harry's life she hadn't known about.

Harry shrugged. "Well, it was a long time ago, but it was still mortifying... that was shortly before she got paralyzed by the necklace, and you and I hadn't been dating for very long yet, so it was actually the first time a girl saw me naked. I heard her whisper _'Wow'_ , but she was clearly as startled as I was, and she promised she'd never say anything about it. For all I know, she's long since forgotten about it."

"Ah, Harry, ya poor lad," smirked Luna as she hugged her husband from behind. "I hope ye're not too upset by me lookin' as well..."

Harry turned around and kissed her. "Of course not. I'd rather you see me than anyone else. I'll let you get dressed, and then maybe you can join me for breakfast?"

"Sounds lovely. Maybe next time ya sneak off ta the shower in the mornin', I'll have ta join ya myself."

And as Harry left the room, Luna leaned back against the wall, closed her eyes, and thought about what she had just seen:

 _Aye, that was_ definitely _worth drawin' later today._


End file.
